Z93
The Z93 is a sniper rifle in Far Cry 3. This weapon will become free after activating 15 Radio Towers. The Z93 is available for use during the main story twice, during the mission Warrior Rescue Service one is located on a water tower that the player has to climb. It is found equipped with a High Power Scope and Extended Magazine and can be kept after the mission, although the player will not be able to customize it. Even though it can be found at this point, when the Southern Island is reached and it appears in stores it is not marked as owned yet. The Z93 is the best sniper rifle in the game, seeing as it can accept three attachments, has the highest damage and reload speed, and medium mobility. Availability The Z93 can only be obtained through a shop or by scavenging it from a dead Privateer Sniper (a good option to do that is Hermanese gas and repair) in the single player campaign. Or, during the ambush mission, there is a Z93 available on top of the water tower ([http://guides.gamepressure.com/farcry3/gfx/word/686328468.jpg Gamepressure guide image]). When equipped ammo can be replenished, and the rifle can be used outside of the mission, however it cannot be re-bought, re-equipped or modified in a shop until it is unlocked on Hoyt's island. Signature Version There is a signature version called the AMR (Anti-Materiel Rifle) that has an extended magazine, high power scope, a custom paint job (fire), and also fires an explosive, penetrating round with enhanced damage at long range. It is the most powerful weapon in the game, capable of killing any living creature with a single bullet, including Tigers, Bears, and Privateer Heavy Gunners. It is also effective against vehicles; two direct shots (or one to the engine or rotor) can take down almost any kind of ground vehicle or even a Helicopter, a trait that its standard version does not possess. Because of the splash damage from its explosive rounds, it can also kill small groups of enemies that are clustered tightly together. It can be bought in stores after finding 20 Relics and costs $4,800. This is a great gun early on, but even with extended ammo pouches, it still runs out of ammo quite fast if used by itself and may only be able to last one mission before a (expensive) restock and its lack of a suppressor tends to make it unsuited for stealth players who will prefer the M-700 because of its relatively early acquirement — or later on, the standard Z93 that sacrifices anti-vehicle capabilities for suppressed fire. It's worth considering using your M-700 for liberating outposts where stealth is more important and your Z93 for missions. In any case, the AMR is a superb choice of weapon for gaining XP while ambushing privateer and pirate vehicles, with one shot to disable the vehicle, and another to immediately provoke an explosion, killing the passengers and gaining extra XP in the process. The weapon is also a good choice for players who favor a loud approach rather than a stealthy one, as the AMR's damage is unmatched by any other weapons in its class. Far Cry 4 The Z93 appears in the upcoming game Far Cry 4. It costs 230,000 in game cash, and can have a silencer, a scope, and an extended magazine attached to it. Paint Jobs are available as well. The Z93 is a 2-handed sniper rifle and it boasts with amazing accuracy and damage, and very high range. However, it suffers from a slow fire rate. Mobility is average. FC4-WeaponMenu2.png|The Z93 appears in this menu screenshot. FC4-Z93-SR.png|Customizing a Z93 in depth. Trivia * The Z93 appears to be based on the Serbian Zastava M93 Black Arrow by Zastava Arms, a powerful anti-materiel rifle, capable of firing 12.7x108mm or .50 BMG rounds. * In the handbook description, there is a reference to FPSRussia, which involves the fictional Russian Dmitri Potapoff (portrayed by Kyle Meyers) demonstrating the use of firearms compared to video games in real life on objects such as bottles, fruits, etc. Tips *The Z93 is a bolt-action rifle. This means that missing can put the player at a slight disadvantage. *Missing a shot while scoped can force you off target since Jason has to unscope to cock the bolt back into position. This can be negated with the scoped reload Skill, the Aimed Reload, if you do not have it veer off target during this process. *Despite the AMR's Powerful shots it will sometimes takes two shots if the gunner is not killed in the process. de:Z93 Category:Far Cry 3 Weapons Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Bolt-Action Rifles